


Toss

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Its shit, M/M, Oops, Pure Crack, This is, fuck it dude, im not even sorry, mega oops, this is....... bad, this was written at one am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dont even know sorry guys This was written @ 1 am oops





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lance_the_fuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/gifts).



> Oops

Kagayam Tob is ur boifren. Yo lov him with all o ur hart and wuld do anythen 4 him. On day he ask "how much u love me bab" and u say "vv much uwu" he asks u if u wuld buy him the sacred liquid, 2% milk. U nod excitedy and run to th dor so u can go to the stor 2 buy ur bae the wonderfl uddr juce. Teh, tsulkishim key is @ ur door. U screm @ him "SALTMASTR Y R U HERE!!1!1111!!!!!!!!111!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!" He repli "imm her to se mai secret lover kagat yobio." U start crying and tos the salt to kagm as u run out the door. Then, b4 kagey catch salt, hinta shu runz thru the door an spikes him down. Kag cris. Hin laugh and screm "I GOT TOSS!1!!1111!!1!!!!!!!111!1!1" hina sho run 2 u and screm "THANK U FR TOSSSSSSS!11111!!!!1" then he kis u and say "do u want to date" and u sai "yEAHBOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIO0" an u both run out door, leavn kagar toby to cri over his secrt lvr in pieces onth flor.he also cry bc no udder jusce.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this


End file.
